Catch Me, If You Can
by Irma Lair
Summary: Te veo dónde quiera que vaya. Pero nunca eres real. Siempre desapareces, un espejismo de un día de sol. Pero ahora, un chico rubio me observa fijamente... Y sus ojos son profundamente azules. ¿Eres tú de verdad?. ¡Roxas...! -AkuRoku Fluff-


**Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts no me pertenece. ****Es propiedad de Square Enix, Disney...**

**Este fanfic está escrito sin ánimo de lucro, su única finalidad es la de entretener a los fans n_n.**

**¡Y bueno!, cómo siempre digo: En mis fics, los incorpóreos SÍ pueden sentir, por que según mi teoría personal, Ansem el Sabio se equivocaba con respecto a ellos.**

**Y bueno, ¡¡espero que disfrutéis con la historia!! n___n**

**

* * *

**

_Gonna kiss you now, hold you now, this is love we've found _

_Even if it's just in my dreams _

_Come on hold me now, real tight now, let me show you how _

_Fine I say, have your way, I love you_

**[Love Panic – Ranma ½]**

**

* * *

  
**

Le veo correr y esconderse tras un árbol, sonriendo como siempre solía hacer cuando jugaba a nuestro particular juego de pillar.

No.

Allí.

Allí.

Acaba de pararse frente a un escaparate de una tienda de motos.

"_¡Eh, Axel!, ¿crees que un incorpóreo puede motorizarse?"_.

Me parece escuchar su risa en el aire.

Ya no sé qué es real y qué no lo es.

Ahora desaparece.

No.

¿Dónde?.

¿Dónde?.

Por aquí.

Puedo verle recostado contra un poste de la luz, en medio de la calle, de brazos cruzados.

Pero no es él. Nunca es él. Es solo un espejismo... una ilusión.

Temo estar volviéndome loco.

Cuando alzo la mano hacia él, la visión desaparece.

Siempre es así.

¡Tú, tú, por todas partes!.

Alguien choca bruscamente conmigo por accidente y me pide atropelladamente disculpas. Es un muchachito rubio.

Si tuviera corazón, me daría un vuelco y lo sentiría en la garganta.

Me fijo más en el chico, que está levemente sonrojado por su torpeza. Tiene los ojos _**verdes**_.

Calma. ¡¡Calma!!. No tengo corazón. Soy un incorpóreo. No tengo corazón, soy un...

¡Maldición!, ¡en realidad lo que más deseo en estos momentos es arremeter contra el pobre joven que ha tropezado conmigo y hacerle pedazos!. ¡De pura _ira_!. ¡¡¡Por que no es _él_!!!. Por que tiene los ojos verdes... en lugar de azules.

Me alejo calle abajo sin contestar a los balbuceos aturullados del muchacho, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de mi chaqueta negra de la Organización para no caer en la tentación de liberar mi frustración en aquel pobre extraño.

Los adoquines del suelo me parecen irreales. Borrosos. Es cómo si estuviera caminando en un sueño. Pero sé que no es así. No me hace falta

pellizcarme. Si esto fuera un sueño... estarías conmigo. Sonriendo como siempre, con aquella serenidad que te caracterizaba, _Roxas_...

Veo tu rostro en todas partes. Pareces perseguirme, atormentarme. ¿Por qué?, ¡¿por qué!?.

Y nunca eres tú.

Son meras ilusiones, sólo... ilusiones.

Los incorpóreos no podemos sentir nada.

Nada. Nada.

...

Mentira.

¡Es una mentira!. Si los incorpóreos fuéramos meras conchas vacías, en estos momentos no desearía con todas mis fuerzas cerrar los ojos para siempre con el fin de dejar de soportar este dolor punzante que hace hervir mi sangre de angustia por que no estás conmigo.

Es como si hubieras muerto. Una vez unido con tu Otro... con Sora... sé que ya no volveré a verte.

Aunque en realidad te veo en todas partes, y la luz del atardecer sobre el rostro de Sora aún crea el espejismo de verte a ti en él. Sonriendo una vez más... cómo siempre solías hacer.

Cómo siempre solías hacer, _Roxas..._

Pero... ¡espera!. ¡¡Allí!!. ¿Puede ser?.

Bajo el toldo de colores chillones de una tienda, una figura mediana tan conocida por mí... Alguien de complexión en apariencia frágil...

Allí. ¡¡Allí!!.

De pie, mirando hacia el cielo radiante. Su cabello de punta rubio del color del maíz maduro.

_¡Roxas!_

Puede ser... verte de nuevo, en un día de verano. ¡Y poder decirte finalmente que te amo con todas mis fuerzas!.

Aquello que no te confesé, que no me atreví a expresar... Por que creí que un incorpóreo no podía amar... ¡¡¿Ahora puedo decírtelo?!!.

Daría lo que fuera por hacerlo, Roxas.¡¡Y tú... estás aquí!!.

El sol me ciega de repente, haciéndome desviar la mirada de ti por un instante. Me froto con gran impaciencia los ojos y vuelvo a observarte.

El chico (tú) me mira ahora. Sus ojos son azules... _**Azules**_**; **tan intensos y apasionados como jamás he visto.

Puede ser... puede ser... ¡¡puede ser!!

Me siento estremecido, febril repentinamente de pura felicidad, aún siendo un incorpóreo, ¡por que eres tú!, ¡¡al fin!!.

¡¡Es más!!, ¡desafío mi naturaleza del no-ser!!. ¡¡Por que eres tú.!!

¡¡Tú, tú, tú…!!

Pareces sonreírme. Una sonrisa deslumbrante, una sonrisa como las que siempre solías dirigirme, a mí. Sólo a mí.

La brisa agita tus cabellos rubios, y los míos pelirrojos.

Nuestras miradas que se han encontrado están tan cargadas de electricidad que el aire parece vibrar a nuestro alrededor.

Tiemblo. Me siento perdido, débil y a la vez lleno de energía desbordante. Qué contradictorio.

Y estoy tan aliviado... tan inmensamente aliviado de verte de nuevo que podría llorar como un niño.

_Llorar_. _Yo, un incorpóreo..._

Entonces se hace la luz en mí mente: hoy sé que realmente sí tengo un corazón. Lo he descubierto al fin.

_¡¡Al fin!!_

Me doy cuenta de que estoy petrificado, no puedo mover ni un músculo. Por muchas ganas que tenga de correr a tu lado el shock de volver a verte es demasiado profundo.

Tú pareces comprender mi dilema y te diriges hacia mí, eso sí, con paso torturadoramente parsimonioso. Aún sonriente, como una aparición sobrenatural en escena.

También yo logro sonreír abiertamente, sin reservas ni sonrisas ladeadas irónicas.

Sonrío auténticamente. Como nunca. Con todo el amor que siento y que me desborda por dentro.

Por que eres tú.

Tus ojos relucen traviesamente y veo tus labios moverse en una palabra que me vivifica por dentro y que reverbera en mi alma una y otra vez.

Has susurrado _"Axel"_. O eso me ha parecido.

No lo sé a ciencia cierta. Aún ignoro si esto es un sueño, si es otra ilusión más.

Pero por fin la movilidad regresa a mí cuerpo, y no pierdo el tiempo. Salvo la distancia ya escasa que nos separa a grandes zancadas, aún a riesgo de que desaparezcas como el humo.

En lo alto, el sol nos ilumina con todo su esplendor.

El centro de mí mundo. El centro de mí ser.

_Eres tú._

Siempre lo fuiste. ¡¡Siempre lo fuiste!!.

Tú ríes con infinita dulzura y alegría cuando nos quedamos a escasos centímetros el uno del otro, tus dientes centelleando blanquísimos contrastando con tu tez ligeramente bronceada.

_Recuerdo hasta el más mínimo de tus detalles. _

Alzo una mano para tocarte... Para sentir si eres real en mis dedos.

O si por el contrario eres un cruel producto de mí mente, un espejismo especialmente real creado por el dolor.

Rozo tu rostro ligeramente, con una caricia tan leve como el susurro del viento en tu piel.

Eres de carne y hueso.

Ahora lo sé.

¡¡¡Roxas...!!!

"_**Al fin te he encontrado...**_**"**

**

* * *

  
**

**N/A: ¡¡Hola!!. Soy Irma Lair n_n. **

**Bueno, pues he vuelto al fanfiction de KH, con mi pareja preferida: ¡¡Akuroku!! =3.**

**Como siempre, agradezco infinitamente todos vuestros reviews. ¡¡Sois los mejores!! n//n. Adoro vuestros comentarios, ¡¡un millón de gracias por tomaros un tiempo en comentar mis historias!!.**

**Os lo agradezco de todo corazón n____n. Gracias a vosotros intento mejorar día a día mi escritura, gracias a vosotros puedo corregir mis errores, vosotros me dais ánimos para seguir escribiendo fics… ¡¡Muchísimas gracias a todos!!.**

**También, evidentemente, ¡¡un millón de agradecimientos a los que me agregáis a vuestros favoritos!!. Me siento muy feliz, ¡¡sois los mejores!! n___n.**

**Aprecio muchísimo, de veras, que os guste lo que escribo n____n.**

**¡¡Os deseo a todos una muy feliz Navidad!!**

**Y ahora, fiel a la costumbre xD… ¡los comentarios/aclaraciones del fic!**

**Esta historia ha salido un poco extraña… n_nU**

**Bien, es un Axel POV, ambientado cuando Roxas está unido a Sora y queda atrapado en su interior…**

**Axel añora con todas sus fuerzas a Roxas, y sólo desea verle de nuevo.**

**Por ello, su subconsciente le juega constantemente malas pasadas, y cree ver a Roxas en todas partes, allá dónde vaya…**

**Y un día, se lo encuentra de verdad xD (sí, por la cara xD. Es que quería hacer un One-Shot fluff Akuroku con Axel y Roxas felices… Después de los dramáticos que escribí, ¡merecen un resarcimiento! n_n) en un día soleado y se quedan juntos y felices para siempre n_n**

**Por cierto, este trozo:**

"_¡Es una mentira!. Si los incorpóreos fuéramos meras conchas vacías, en estos momentos no desearía con todas mis fuerzas cerrar los ojos para siempre con el fin de dejar de soportar este dolor punzante que hace hervir mi sangre de angustia por que no estás conmigo._"

**Quiere decir que Axel quiere morirse para dejar de sufrir por que Roxas no está a su lado. Lo aclaro por que me da que me ha salido un **

**poco lioso…**

**Este fic no tiene mucho sentido, lo sé… Es un poco AU, pero de todos modos, deseo de corazón que os guste n_n.**

**Esta historia está inspirada en un opening llamado: **_**"Koi da! Panikku" **_**(traducido al inglés cómo: **_**"Love Panic!"**_**), perteneciente a uno de **

**los OVAS de Ranma ½.**

**Mirad el Opening si tenéis tiempo, por favor, es la canción que mejor va con el fic, lo escribí escuchándola n__n**

**El fragmento en inglés que hay al comienzo de la historia es una estrofa traducida del opening n_n.**

**Bueno, ¡¡muchísimas gracias por haberme seguido hasta aquí!! n__n. ¡¡Gracias por leerme!!.**

**Y si tenéis tiempo, ¡dejad review, por favor!. Vuestros comentarios son muy apreciados, ¡¡adoro leer todo lo que me escribís!! :)**

**Tengo más historias Akuroku, así que si os ha gustado esta y tenéis interés en leer alguna más mía… Están en mí perfil y se llaman: **

**"**_**Red Vision**_**", "**_**Don't Tell This Firey Name**_**" y "**_**Roxas, Tell Me More**_**". **

**Todas son One-Shots**** n_n.**

**¡¡Espero que os haya gustado la historia!!. Con mucho cariño n___n:**

**[-*Irma Lair*-] **


End file.
